


lost stars

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, but it’s fine ! they’ll be happy together, kinda shitty but i like it, light angst rather, minho is a pussy, seungmin is a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: seungmin loves minho, and minho loves him too, but minho isn’t ready.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 42





	lost stars

**Author's Note:**

> hi cuties! i haven’t wrote in a while, but before you continue, please read this note!
> 
> 1\. this is really trashy, but i worked hard on it 🥺
> 
> 2\. i’m working on a longer fic called “our page” and hopefully finish it before christmas!
> 
> 3\. part two of spiderjin will be out end of december / start of january !

_”i think we’ll all be okay_

_the idle town will stay as it_

_stays. everyone i love’s_

_in this place”_

_\- idle town, conan gray_

* * *

_february 14th, 2018._

today was the day, the day that seungmin, felix, jisung, and hyunjin officially finish high school. also the day that seungmin would come face to face with the friends who left two or three years ago. and there was lee minho, the boy who everyone believes broke his heart.

however, seungmin doesn’t necessarily believe his heart was “broken” but rather wounded.

it happened this exact day, except it was minho’s graduation. the whole friend group was there, all excited to see minho and changbin walk across the stage. seungmin decided that he would tell minho about his feelings that were more than friendly towards the latter, whether it went his way or didn’t.

after the ceremony, they all went to the celebratory dinner. everyone was ecstatic to see each other, because this is the last time they’ll do this celebration until two years later for the 00 line. before everyone went in, seungmin pulled minho aside with a determined look in his eyes. 

“i like you.” seungmin stated, looking the raven haired boy in his eyes.

”i like you too, minnie.” 

seungmin smiles softly before letting out a laugh, “no, i mean-“

”no,” minho interrupted, “i know what you mean. i like you too, but before you get too excited, i don’t want to date you. not that there’s anything wrong with you. i’m going off to college in a few months, you’ll still be in high school. and, no offense, but i don’t want to be held down in college, not now at least. i want to have the experience of doing whatever and whoever i want. i don’t want to hurt you, that’s not my intention, but i think we’re better off as friends— for now.”

the cherry haired boy laughed in minho’s face, “okay.” was the only word he said, walking past him into the restaurant to join their friends.

jisung moved over to make room for his younger friend, pulling him close and whispering in his ear, “everything okay?”

”yeah, we can talk later when it’s just us,” seungmin whispered back, putting on a smile before looking at the rest of his friends, “let’s celebrate.”

after that night, seungmin didn’t talk to minho, nor did minho talk to seungmin. everyone knew about their falling out, but for both their sakes, nobody brought it up.

but, now today, they have to face each other and talk once again.

seungmin wasn’t nervous, but something in his head said there was also a possibility something could go wrong. he couldn’t think about this right now, he was about to give his speech to welcome everyone. 

taking a deep breathe, his three friends leaned over in their seats and gave him a thumbs up. seungmin walked onto the stage with a smile, finding all of his old friends in the crowd, even minho.

”ladies and gentlemen, mothers, fathers, grandparents, siblings, cousins, aunts, uncles, friends, and lovers, i’m kim seungmin, the valedictorian for the class of 2018. i welcome you today to see everyone walk across the stage, entering a new phase of their life. some of our fellow students don’t know each other, but we have been a family since primary school, or whenever you joined us. we all faved our own definitions of struggles, trials, tribulations, and heartbreak, but you always found a home in this school. no matter where you go in life, this town, this little town, will always be your home. everyone you love will be here, always here to welcome you back. we all made our mark here, and i’m glad to be standing on this stage, representing all of these amazing people that i’ve grown up with. you all truly deserve the best in your future. remember that no matter where you’re going in life, we will always be here for you. this town will never change. thank you.”

-

the first person to hug seungmin after the graduation was his two older brothers, wonpil and woojin.

“we’re proud of you, seungmin.” woojin smiled, practically squeezing the life out of the younger boy, “you did it, you graduated babe. now you get to really blossom.”

wonpil laughed, pinching seungmin’s cheek, ”we miss you, and as much as we do, you need to go see minho.” 

seungmin was hoping they wouldn’t see his face drop, but of course they did. 

“he misses you,” wonpil began.

”and you miss him,” woojin finished, “we know what happened left a bad taste in your mouth, but come on, you two should at least be friends.”

he hated that they were right, so instead of trying to argue with them, he trudged toward where minho was, standing with jisung and felix.

when they saw seungmin approach, they quickly scurried away. 

“hey,” minho said, looking down at his feet.

”hi,” seungmin replied, not caring to try to look the latter in his eyes.

“i’m sorry,” the older boy started, “for what happened. i was an asshole, and i was only thinking about what i wanted. i like you, and i want to date you, i think that. . . i think you are amazing, and you always have been. using college and the experience as an excuse, wasn’t cool. i was scared, i still am because relationships. . . especially with you, are scary because i don’t want to hurt you. i like you so much, and no matter what, those people i tried to give a chance, they just weren’t you, and i’m sorry for doubting what we could’ve had two years ago, and i’m hoping that. . . maybe we can make up for lost time by starting now?”

seungmin just stood there, eyes big with tears threatening to spill out, “you. . . you did that because. . . you were scared? scared of hurting me? minho, two years ago, i would’ve said you’re an idiot of thinking that, and. . . eighteen year old me still thinks that, but using that as an excuse. . . i don’t know, i looked at you like you held the stars, and i still do, but. . . what if i get to college and you suddenly decide that you don’t want to do this with me anymore? i hate what if scenarios, but that’s all i can think about? two years, i waited two years, and i would wait a million for you, and that’s why i’m going to look back at this moment years from now. . . and be happy that i’m going to choose to.. . that’s why i’m willing to give you a chance, because i want to know you, know more than what a friend would see.” 

minho’s face light up with joy, pulling the boy into a tight embrace, “thank you so much seungmin, truly. . .” 

“don’t thank me, kiss me fool!”

he didn’t need to be told twice, minho pulled the younger boy close and kissed him softly like seungmin would possibly break if he was too rough. 

ignoring the cheers around them from their friends, seungmin smiled and pulled away. 

“boyfriends?”

”boyfriends.”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed <33 please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it! also check out my other fic! part two will be out soon.  
> love you guys !


End file.
